Sonic Universal: No-Zone is Enough For Them
''Sonic Universal: No-Zone is Enough For Them ''is the fifth installment in the ''Sonic Universal ''story. It concludes the first arc of the series. Starting Up "Man, the No-Zone Prizon's hard to get to from here," Sandra said. "Agreed," Lightning said. While going to the No-Zone Prizon, Darkness asked, "Who's that up ahead?" It was a cat named Hyper. "She may came along," Maxmillian said, "We'll need more help anyways." Once they reached the No-Zone Prizon, Maxmillian showed them around. "And that concludes the look around. Here are your uniforms." They get into uniforms, and begin watch on the prizon. Back In Town A few days later, many new prizoners came. " That's the last of them," Zonic the Zone Cop said, " The Anti-Freedom Fighters and the Destructix. We finally got them back in here after their escape." Once they were put into their cells, Darkness told Scourge, the leader of the Anti-Freedom Fighters, this, " I'm gonna have a close eye on you." Scourge said in reply, " I'm used to it." At lunch, Scourge muttered, "If I broke out once I can get out again, but this time I'll have deadlier backup. Security is heavier, but mainly new recruits. I should be able to do this.... Starting Storm Scourge first went to the Destructix to tell them about the new plan. He passes the plan to Eggman. Eggman agrees to the plan, and sets a day and time: 2:22 AM of the 23 of that March. It was the 16th when he came up with the day and time, giving them 6 days to get more people to help. During that 6 day period, they recruit Nazo, Dimitri, and others. At 12:00 AM on March 23, they begin getting out of their cells. Lightning notices, so he activates alarms. But they can't stop them. " We need the Freedom Fighters! Breakout!" Lightning tells Maxmillian when he calls him. Unleash A Million Faces "We rule here now!" Scourge says in glee. "Nothing can stop us!" They start tearing down the walls of the prizon. The Freedom Fighters start showing up. "It's you!" Antoine D' Coolette says to Scourge. "Let's settle this, once and for all" "Good to see ya, Egghead!" Sonic says. Eggman says, "This'll be the last time, too. Let's settle this, once and for all!" The War Begins "Time to finish ze fight Scourge!" Antoine says. "With pleasure," Scourge responds. They fight for a few hours until Scourge says this, " This is enough." He slides under Antoine and takes his sword and slices his chest and takes his jacket. "Not too bad on me," he says. While everyone fights the criminals who've tryed to get out, Bunnie notices Antoine on the ground. "NO!" she screams. She goes and kneels by his body. She fells that his heart is beating, very slowly. " We got to take him to Dr. Quack!" she says! She uses the vehicle she used to get here to get him to Dr. Quack. Eggman soon overpowers Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters. The Freedom Fighters go back to Mobotropolis, seeing Dr. Quack with Antoine. "I'm sorry guys, but, he's not with us anymore," Dr Quack says. Everyone starts crying, especially Bunnie. "We've lost a valuable warrior at war. He will always be remembered," Sonic says, " This has crossed the line. We must defeat Scourge and Eggman, once and for all." Category:Sonic Universal Story